


You and me babe, how about it?

by Queenofthebees



Series: 31 Days of Jonsa [5]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: 31 Days of Jonsa, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Italian Jon, well half lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 23:06:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13891047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenofthebees/pseuds/Queenofthebees
Summary: “Hey, you okay there?”She turned to see a dark-haired man leaning against the wall of the gelato shop. He flicked the cigarette between his fingers and gave a long exhale. His eyes were covered by his shades as he looked at her.She hesitated, glancing around her nervously.“Are you lost?” he continued, making her turn back to him.“Um, yeah. A little,” she replied, giving a nervous smile. “I’m wanting to go to the Colosseum but I think I must have taken the wrong turn.”“Happens to the best of us,” he commented, dropping the cigarette and crushing it beneath his shoe. “I could walk you there if you like.”Day 6 of 31 Days of Jonsa: Falling for each other on a trip





	You and me babe, how about it?

**Author's Note:**

> Speech in italics is indicating speaking in Italian.  
> Title from Romeo and Juliet by Dire Straights.

She cursed, as her phone refused to load her maps. Casting a look around her, she bit her lip nervously, trying to get her bearings.

She had wanted to go to the Colosseum and she had thought she would be able to find it. It was a huge feature, it was hard to miss! And it was supposed to be a fifteen-minute walk from her hotel. But now, as she scrambled to find shade in the forty celsius heat, she was remembering how bad she always had been at directions. And clearly, her data was bailing out on her too.

She rubbed her forearm against her forehead, grimacing as it only seemed to make her sweatier. She took a deep breath, thankful that she had always been good at languages in school and had fluently learned French, Spanish and, most important as of now, Italian.

“Hey, you okay there?”

She turned to see a dark-haired man leaning against the wall of the gelato shop. He flicked the cigarette between his fingers and gave a long exhale. His eyes were covered by his shades as he looked at her.

She hesitated, glancing around her nervously.

“Are you lost?” he continued, making her turn back to him.

“Um, yeah. A little,” she replied, giving a nervous smile. “I’m wanting to go to the Colosseum but I think I must have taken the wrong turn.”

“Happens to the best of us,” he commented, dropping the cigarette and crushing it beneath his shoe. “I could walk you there if you like.”

“Oh,” she murmured, instinctively wrapping her arm across her middle. “I…I don’t…”

“I’m Jon,” he said, holding out his hand.

“Sansa,” she responded, taking the outstretched hand.

“I live by the Colosseum so it is on my way anyway,” he insisted as their hands fell back to their sides.

“You’re Italian?” she blurted, frowning in confusion. She could only detect an English accent from him.

“Half,” he chuckled. “I grew up in England mostly and just came out here to stay for summer with my Dad and his family.”

“Ah,” she replied, tugging on her braid nervously. He grinned, outstretching her hand out in front of him to gesture they start walking.

She waited for him to step up beside him and followed his lead as he started walking down the street.

“So, what brings you to Rome?” he asked, slipping his hands into the pockets of his shorts.

“Oh, the usual finding yourself trope,” she teased.

“Well, that is a dangerous idea considering how you say that you are bad at directions,” he chuckled. “How would you find yourself?”

“Wow, guess your English charm side is being drowned out,” she responded.

“Hey, I helped a pretty damsel in distress,” he quipped, his teeth gleaming as he smiled. “That must win me some charming points, right?”

“Well, you might still murder me,” she commented. He hummed and despite the shades, she felt the heat of his stare as he looked at her, could feel his gaze trail the length of her body and making her flush.

“Nah, you’re too pretty to be killed,” he said after a moment.

She smiled shyly at the compliment, murmuring a thank you. He grunted in response before asking her about her trip. She told him she had finished her degree in politics, something that made his eyebrows shoot up. She smirked, she got that reaction a lot whenever she told someone she was interested in studying and pursuing a career in politics.

“That’s right,” she chuckled. “I’m not just a pretty face after all.”

“So I gather,” he replied. “So, you’re travelling by yourself?”

“Yeah, I just needed a break before focusing on my career. Sure, I’ll travel a lot when I am a politician but I’d rather visit these places as a nice tourist rather than when I’m coming to negotiate with the powerful.”

“Hmm, I get that,” he said.

He paused at the edge of the road where, across the way, they could see the coliseum. For the first time, he seemed quite nervous as he gestured awkwardly towards the attraction and then put his hands in his pockets.

“So, um…there you go,” he stated, frowning slightly and then scoffing. “Obviously. You can see that. Anyway, if you need directions anywhere else, I live just down there, above the restaurant with the blue umbrellas,” he pointed down the street towards said restaurant. “Or, if you want to, um, get dinner, maybe?”

“I’ll keep that in mind,” she beamed. “Thank you, Jon.”

“Here,” he said, taking out his phone. “I’ll give you my number.”

“Oh, I don’t have any data to receive calls,” she mumbled.

“No problem, you can give me yours,” he responded before looking up at her. He pushed his sunglasses up his into his hair and she is struck by the dark grey eyes that look at her. She had never seen such expressive eyes and she had already made her decision before he even finished his sentence with, “I mean, if you want to.”

“Yeah, um, here,” she said, reaching for his phone. She tapped her number into his contacts and handed it back to him with a smile. “Give me a text in about a hour?”

“Sure will,” he grinned and attempted to wink, but he only ended up blinking both eyes with a scrunched-up face. She laughed, thanking him again before heading to the coliseum.

***

She lasted just over an hour in the scorching heat before she had to give in and left. She had gotten her selfies at the top, wandered around the different floors as she read the information points. But her water was warm, making her scrunch her nose in distaste.

Her phone buzzed as she made her way to the exit and she dug it out of her pocket. She felt a smile spread across her face at the little message symbol that appeared. And she felt her cheeks heat up as she opened it.

“Hey Sansa, still up for our date?”

“Is it a date?” she responded, pushing the runaway hairs from her face. “I’m hardly dressed for a date.”

“Good. If you had the chance to really doll up I would feel unworthy of your presence!”

She giggled, glancing up as she peered down the street that Jon had pointed down earlier.

She really shouldn’t be so trusting, she thought as she started walking towards the restaurant with the blue umbrellas. She was pursuing a career in politics, distrusting people should be second nature! But Jon had seemed friendly enough. And he hadn’t made her uncomfortable or frightened. And, she thought as she hesitated outside the black, wooden door, it would be nice to have some company for the next few days before she moved on to get the ferry to Greece.

She started when a young woman opened the door, wide brown eyes trained on her as she held the door open. The woman quirked an eyebrow when Sansa didn’t say anything.

_“Can I help you?”_

Sansa licked her lips, feeling a sudden blush come to her cheeks. _“Is Jon home?”_

Both the woman’s eyebrows rose, a smirk tugging at her lips before she turned and called towards the stairs.

_“Jon! You have a lady friend here!”_

A blonde man poked his head around a door frame down the corridor, his violet eye roaming over Sansa with rapt interest. And as Jon thundered down the stairs, both the blonde man burst out laughing at the blush on his cheeks.

 _“Shut up Aegon,”_ Jon grumbled, swatting the man, Aegon, on the back of the head. It only seemed to make him laugh even more. _“Rhaenys, stop giggling,”_ he added as the woman’s shoulders shook from the effort of containing her own laughter. He grabbed the keys from the hook and stepped outside.

 _“Be responsible!”_ Aegon called out, followed by a belly laugh that echoed into the street as Rhaenys closed the door.

“Sorry,” Jon sighed. “Brother and sister,” he shot a frown towards the door. “I’m the youngest so they’re always teasing me.”

“Ah,” Sansa laughed. “If it helps, I’m the second eldest of my siblings and the eldest daughter but I still get teased by all of my siblings.”

He took her to a restaurant across the way, which he promised was authentic home-made Italian food, casual and affordable. It was a cute little place, Sansa thought as they sat down. Although, she was still getting used to converting euros and pounds in her head as she looked at the menu so she had no idea if it actually was expensive or not.

She took off her sunglasses, wondering vaguely if she had tan lines on her face as she reached up and smoothed her hair down. She paused as she caught Jon staring at her, his lips slightly parted and she blinked, her hand running nervously over her braid.

“What?” she whispered. He shook his head, his dazzling smile back in place.

“Nothing,” he responded, his hand reaching up to trace his beard. “I figured you would have nice eyes but, I was wrong,” he shrugged and Sansa gasped in indignation for a brief second before he leaned forward. “You have the most beautiful eyes I’ve ever seen.”

“Oh,” she mumbled, ducking her head down as she felt the blush return to her face. Her fingers twisted unconsciously together in her lap as she tried to focus on the menu.

“It is on me,” he stated simply.

“Oh no,” Sansa insisted. “I can pay my way!”

“I insist,” he replied, giving her another failed wink that made her stomach swoop as she giggled. “I’m trying to prove I have that English charm after all.”

“At least let me get the wine,” she stated. She loved that he was being a gentleman but she had spent her whole life trying to prove she was successful and capable, not just a pretty girl who liked pretty things and needed someone to pay her way for her.

“Alright,” he grumbled, realising he was not going to win with her.

They ended up sharing a pizza, Jon grumbled when she wanted olives and Sansa offered to trade his olives for her anchovies, which he was perfectly happy to accept. They chatted amicably about their careers. Jon was a journalist back in England and he would come out to visit his dad and half siblings at least three times a year. His mum still lived in England and, after some more conversation, they discovered that they actually lived in neighbouring counties – her family lived in York and he lived in Lancaster.

“Maybe we can meet up when you’re back,” he suggested softly, his eyes not quite meeting her own in nervousness.

“I would like that,” she agreed, her fingers running along the edge of her wine glass. She smiled at the waiter as he took their dishes away, murmuring a thank you. “I have to say you were right. That was the best pizza I’ve ever had.”

“Italians are known for their food,” he commented lightly, his confidence returned since she had agreed to meet him.

“And being good lovers,” she added without thinking. She instantly flushed from her hair right down to her chest as Jon’s eyebrows shot up. The heat was clearly affecting her brain more than she realised.

“Well,” he said leaning forward, his eyes darkening as he grinned at her. “I’m very much willing to prove you right about that theory.”

**Author's Note:**

> Jon very much prove Sansa right about the Italian lover theory. Several times.  
> She finishes her trip a couple of weeks later and upon returning home, meets up with Jon for another date. And they've been together ever since :p


End file.
